


No Hindrance

by Doodledust (PackGuardian)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discussion of Death, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, witch vetinari theory-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PackGuardian/pseuds/Doodledust
Summary: Thoughts come to mind while looking out of the office windows, and an unsettling coincidence occurs.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari & Samuel Vimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	No Hindrance

"You wouldn't die without telling me, would you?" Vimes asked as they stood at the window, otherwise occupied with their habitual looking out over the city.  
Vetinari glanced at him, not entirely sure he had processed his words correctly. "Pardon?"  
"I mean, if you knew you were dying, you _would_ tell me?"  
He had. That was all right then. "Of course I would, terrible things would happen if I were to die without you knowing about it," he said, returning to looking at the city. "Besides," he added, "that would be rude."  
Vimes huffed in probable amusement, "Rude, of course."

An inescapably tall and dark figure appeared in his periphery. Vetinari half turned around.  
 _JUST PASSING THROUGH_ , said the figure in a way that bypassed his ears.  
"Of course, no hindrance to you," he replied automatically, not feeling his lips move.  
The figure made a motion that could have been a nod and went on its way. The world suddenly regained colour. Vimes was looking at him with concern.

"I'm sorry, yes?" He said, though he wasn't sure it was appropriate because Vimes, _Sam_ frowned harder.  
"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Not entirely far from it, he was cognizant enough to suppose. "Quite fine, I must have... imagined something."  
He became aware he wasn't entirely steady and leant on his cane.  
"You might want to sit down."  
"Hm? Yes... yes, I might. Would." His mind felt like it was trying to reassemble itself.

Sam gently reached around him, and he let himself be guided towards a chair and helped to sit.  
"Have you eaten this morning?" Sam asked.

Yes, he almost said, no need to inspire worry when there were more important things, but...  
It was the coincidence that had unsettled him. If they hadn't been discussing death, the appearance of the figure would have been a mere curiosity.  
It had also never passed that close before.

"...I haven't actually," he said truthfully.

Sam touched his shoulder. "I think you should," he said. "It's almost twelve, you wouldn't want to be getting dizzy in front of someone who'd let you fall over."  
Interesting wording, he almost laughed. Instead he reached up and patted Sam's arm with a faint smile. "Thank you for not being in that category, Vimes."  
Sam nodded inelegantly. "You're welcome, sir."

Vetinari allowed himself a light, fond hum as Sam moved away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. This idea kicked down a door into my brain and stole my attention from my remote lecture. I love the 'Vetinari is a witch' theory, but I don't think he's witching consciously so I figure the boundaries are a little fuzzy regarding the things that usually lets a person do. Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
